


A Taste of Your Lips

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, M/M, Modern Westeros, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Domeric is writing an essay and Ramsay interrupts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Toxic by Britney Spears:  
> https://www.vevo.com/watch/britney-spears/Toxic-(Official-Video)/USZM20400003

"It's getting late."

Ramsay had slunk his way into Domeric's doorway. At first he didn't entirely register that his brother had even said anything. When he turned from his work, Domeric's jaw almost dropped.

Ramsay was slouched against the archway in just his ratty Whitewalker Genocide t-shirt and some white briefs. He'd gotten at some horror festival down in King's Landing and had cut the sleeves off. Domeric had gotten more or less used to his half-brother walking around in various states of undressed, but this time he hadn't been ready for a nice view of Ramsay's bulge. Gods, he could see all the dark round freckles on his legs and the fuzzy patches that thickened across his inner thighs.

"I need to finish this," Domeric answered. It _was_ true, even if it was due in a week. 

Ramsay laughed.

"Stop being such a fucking egghead," he snapped. "I'm sure you could use a break. Even with your _stamina_."

Domeric bit down on the inside of his cheek. Ramsay's arms were crossed, and he gave Domeric a haughty wink. 

Fuck, he looked good. It wasn't fair. Domeric was losing his head, imagining the way those tight briefs would look around Ramsay's ankles.

"What did you have in mind?" 

Domeric turned his chair so that his whole body was facing Ramsay. His brother took no time in accepting the invitation in, pressing the door shut behind him.

"I know you'd love it if I just got on my knees and had a good long slobber at your cock right away, but I wanted a taste of your lips first," Ramsay answered, his hand settling on Domeric's knee. 

Domeric leaned up to meet him for a kiss, his cock beginning to stiffen. Ramsay was always crude, but he certainly carried through on his promises. Maybe he could get himself to rise for a second time. He'd love to get Ramsay on all fours with his cum still smeared across his brother's lips.

Ramsay lapped softly at Domeric's lips first, only to widen his mouth slightly. Domeric's cock ached as he briefly slipped the tip of his tongue into Ramsay's mouth then pulled back again. Ramsay was a messy inexperienced kisser, which had its merits, but he preferred that sort of attention elsewhere.

Domeric tugged at the back of Ramsay's hair, yanking him back.

"I love what you do to me. We both know know that and it makes you cocky. Get on your knees," Domeric snapped. He'd already embarrassed himself by letting Ramsay get a rather literal rise out of him, but he wanted this. It was so easy to slip under and let his cock get the best of him around Ramsay.

Ramsay laughed again, sinking to his knees and spreading Domeric's legs. He plopped his head down on Domeric's thigh and looked up at him as he palmed his brother's erection through his clothes.

"A long face and a thick cock. Just like those horses you love," Ramsay teased.

He'd gotten good at this. Domeric was leaking in his clothes.

Domeric ignored the jab and nudged Ramsay's hands aside so he could unzip himself. He stroked his own cock just for a bit of relief from the desire taking him over.

Domeric let out a startled moan as Ramsay deep-throated his cock immediately. Fuck, did he like that.

"Can you feel me now, Ramsay? Feel how big brother's going to fuck your nice tight throat," he grunted. He felt like he always said the stupidest things when his guard dropped, but Ramsay was wet and warm around him and he could't help himself.

Lost in sensation, Domeric grabbed at his brother's head instinctively, bucking into his waiting mouth.


End file.
